Tales of a Lady Dragon
by Dea Olivae
Summary: The tale of one Lady Samurai with one of the most unusual gifts is put through the test of war, loyalty , affections, and the wars raging the land of Japan.


XxSweetBloodxX- Hi everyone I had some spare time and I finally felt like posting this. Please enjoy as this is yet another OC I made. If you didn't read the summary this is and OC x Hanzo paring. I made this one up a bit of a while ago but read and review cause I would really like that. My beginnings as some may know aren't my best work but I hope you will read it any way.

O.o.O

Prolog 

"I can not say I remember much of my life before the Takeda. I remember I had a loving father named Tamekage; my mother Akemi died much too young for me to clearly see her face, but my brother…Kenshin… he will always stick out. I doubt he remembers a sister more than a decade younger then him, but I only know him through the rumors that my Lord Takeda gives me now. I remember it being my 4th birthday after my father's funeral when I left home, the ninja who stole me from my bathtub and away from my dead servant's arms blinded me and took me away.

"The ride from Echigo to Kai was long from the back of an ox carriage and I hardly can recall the voice of the two samurai who would be my escort to a castle, the one we are outside now. I wanted to cry but I didn't, Kenshin never cried so why should I? We were alike him and I, twin dragon pendants, both pale, and had our father's ambition. Bravery was something I needed to copy as well. _Jiji_… I mean Lord Takeda met with me, a mere child of 4 those 12 years ago and told me of my dear father's will. The Clan would now be in Kenshin's hands but life under my brother was not what he wanted for me. A life with his old rival who could properly take care of me was better.

"I don't know why my father wanted my brother to think me dead but it was his last will and Shingen honored him by taking me in. I was no longer the papered little pale princess but a new girl. With Uesugi thrown away I still was allowed my name, Akira. Only now I was and am Takeda Akira. Well you know the rest Yuki. The next morning your father arrived and took me in with you and Nobuyuki."

A young woman, 16 in two days looked down at her companion who lay on the grassy knoll beside her. Sanada Yukimura opened up his heavy brown eyes smiling at his friend who was looking up at the cloudy sky. The now 17-year-old samurai watched as the wind played with Akira's midnight hair noticing how the sun played in its auburn frosts. A smile had showed up on the young woman's face noticing Yukimura was finally paying her some attention.

Her eyes, unique not because they were the color of obsidian but on the 4 directions around her pupils were 4 spots of blue. Even her pale skin seemed to glow a bit with the sun when she as well laid back.

"I hate when you do that Yukimura. Ask me to tell you a story and you never pay attention to me. Even now when I leave in only a few minutes you near fall asleep!" There was a small hint of her silver laughter in her voice but still her plump lips frowned.

"Nobuyuki listens to me at least. Masayuki may favor you as the best son but you certainly are the worst listener_ baka._" The 17-year-old handsome boy laughed as he gathered the strength to sit up.

"As entertaining as your stories may be, there are other things on my mind. My brother being far from them right now." He looked down to Akira who only rolled over on her side turning her back to Yukimura. She held her small fist to her budding chest trying to shake off the small feeling of hurt that swelled inside her.

"Do I, your very own childhood friend mean so little to you? You may not see me again until I am old. You will just forget about me won't you?"

"Akira-chan, My dearest Akira-chan." Yukimura sighed with another laugh in his voice. He store down at the 16 year old before gently laying down on her so their cheeks touched as he draped one arm over her.

"Why do you insist on saying I do not care about you when I do? You will always be my best friend, you are my girl." The teenagers couldn't help laugh a bit until a strong kick to Yukimura's back tore the two back from reality where a petite smiling 16 year old in pink looked down at the two as her chocolate eyes sparkled. Next to her was another boy near identical to Yukimura but whose face seemed more drained and aged from stress, shook his head in some disapprovment.

"Nobuyuki, Kunoichi must you be so sneaky?" Akira scolded freeing herself from her crush as she got up. A crooked smile crossed her face as the 16 year old came into Kunoichi's arms.

"_Baka_! You are finally calling me by my new name only when you have to leave! I am going to miss you little Akira." The young ninja in training sniffled before the almost samurai in training was soon in Nobuyuki's arms. Only his hug was a little tighter but still firm as if he knew he was going to be reluctant to let go.

"You'll miss my wedding, I am not sure if I can forgive you." The 18 year old mumbled in her ear feeling a small shiver go down the young woman's spine making his stern face crack a smile. Akira as always one to wear her emotions on her sleeve only scoffed giving a firm punch to her very best friend's back.

"Yes, your wedding to a pig." Her eyes had become a bit narrower but still a small blush formed on her face from being so bold. Still her 18-year-old friend laughed releasing her of the hug when a slight snicker escaped Kunoichi.

"You should not talk of Ina in such a manner. It is not only her fault you two cannot put past a little rivalry."

"Well she isn't here to see me off now is she?" Before either of them could open their mouths Yukimura let out a small "Ahem." Akira diverted her mismatched eyes away from her adopted family when they fell to her sandaled feet. Giving a small bite to her bottom red lip she knew what this meant, her time had come. Her slender fingers tucked back a long strand of her sable hair before she got up the courage to turn the rest of her body around seeing her adoptive father, Masayuki.

This time the shiver that ran down the young brunette's spine was one of fear. Memories that she wished to forever purge from her mind came flooding back. He was an older man, bitter in the face and body when his beady little eyes fell to Akira with contempt. Akira could never understand why Masayuki took her into his home even if it was his father's orders. He had never tried once to mask his hate for her since the very first time he laid eyes on her. Though this was only a bitter sweet period because in his hands he held the red reins that lead a massive pure black horse.

"Doji, my pretty boy." Akira smiled taking the reins of her 2-year-old stallion. She was the only one allowed to ride him, though not because he was a present, but because the young woman was the only one the snappy beast refused to throw off. The only reason that Akira guessed that Masayuki kept him was that there was a chance Doji would go insane and break her neck.

"He is already saddled up for you to go now. You should be grateful I was able to get Master Utada to except a novice as yourself." Masayuki refused to look at his oldest child but gave his youngest son a small smile. A bit of anger ran through Akira's head but she ignored it when her hand ran down Doji's shiny black neck. Carefully she gave a small bow to her "Father" and then to her friends.

"I am forever grateful Masayuki-sama. I promise I will some back 1000 times stronger and fight to my dying breath for our Lord Takeda." Akira couldn't stop the tears that now streamed down her eyes knowing that it would be futile. Still she mounted Doji blocking out the negative resort from Masayuki, Kami how she hated the pitiful man. If she were truly blessed then her horse's behind wouldn't be the last time he saw her back. The next time she would walk away with his head…

"I… I will also fight for you Yukimura. Once day I will become strong enough to beat you… Then just maybe you'll finally take me by your side."

O.o.O

It wasn't much different then any other day. The dojo, nearly hidden in the mountains and wilderness, stood firm, beautiful, and serene. From a simple first glance the place didn't seem as if it were built to train powerful samurai, but maybe more as a sanctuary for the Buddha himself. Still appearances were deceiving as in the maple building's own backyard a young teenage woman fell straight on her behind shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sensei please forgive my mind is not with me today." Akira Takeda, only a full year older quickly got to her feet shaking her head. It was the first time since her arrival that she allowed herself to be knocked down by none other then a mere sky ninja… if one would even call him that!

"Akira, you must learn to control that imagination of yours." An old man hardly taller then the petite 17 year old ran his hand down his pure silver long beard.

"You are my model student; Strong, fast as any warrior, and stubborn as a mule. Ahh I suppose I should not praise you for such an annoying trait but it does seem to help you."

"Um… Utada-sensei?" Akira quizzed blushing ever so slightly but more confused then embarrassed. Her eyes quickly went wide as she raised her katana up quickly blocking an attack from her own sensei's sword. His tests never seemed to end.

"You are at least no fool, I can see why you think you are ready to spread your wings. I have taught you well and…" The elderly Utada was cut off short when the attack stopped; Akira's blade was at his neck. The young woman's eyes went wide as her teacher's thin mouth curved into a smile.

"You can finally beat an old man such as myself."

Their blades were lowered as a look of astonishment was still washed on the brunette's pale face. Still she could not help but smile as an overwhelming feeling of pride swept over her. Yet she kept that emotion in check as the two headed back into the cool less humid dojo.

"Sensei-Utada, you are like a father to me. You have taught me so much and I know not how I can ever repay you for that… except that I may show the world my abilities and by doing that show your knowledge. I have to fight Sensei, for my country, for the sake of saving it from drowning in this chaos." The old trait of her knee hugging resurfaced as the two sat across from each other looking out to the yard Akira has just been training in. She could see the worry in Utada's light brown eyes, as he seemed to stare out to the sky. Finally after to what Akira thought was hours she opened his wrinkled mouth.

"And where would you go for your country hmm? You have a responsibility to return to the Takeda but would you go straight into their jaws? Or would you risk the hardship of being a Rurouni?" This time he studied the young woman's innocent face; it was relaxed even as Akira gave her bottom lip a small nibble.

"When I leave, I will follow my own path for a while, then I will return my Lord Takeda." She finally answered turning her head to her sensei. "I have heard reports of some trouble starting in Okehazama, I have only a feeling I will be needed there. Why, is my sensei finally feeling I am ready to be released?" 

"Not in another 50 years would you be ready for what you plan to do. You have… you as I should actually say you lack the ability to hide your feelings and fight as any man could." Utada answered not at all phased letting out a sigh before getting up. Akira looked up at him shaking her head crossing her arms feeling her cheeks grow only hotter.

"Utada-Sensei why do you feel the need to tease me about leaving then? I fight with all I have and-"

"Hush Akira! I may not think you are ready; you still have much growing up to do. But still I see Bishamonten in you. Some how the war god's spirit resides in you and somehow has favor over you, I cannot hold back his will. What he has blessed you with is not yet certain but… how else may you release it then if not battle. You have my blessing Akira Takeda. But first, we must finish up our last sessions on sky ninja. Ninja will attack you from anyway they can, they seem to be the only ones giving you so much trouble and I will be damned if you die by a shadow."

"Sensei… you worry all too much about me."

O.o.O

A grave. All that was left of her was a simple marble slab. For once, he had given her something beautiful. The rain beat down as if heaven it's self here pelting the tall shinobi with tiny pebbles as if giving him some form of punishment. Hattori Hanzo only sighed to himself hardly shaking his head. The rain was nothing; it's bitter cold was nothing just as she now was. But there was no time to ponder on the past; darkness had to always move forward, no exceptions. The master needed shadow for his new plan, for his own power. Neither Hell nor it's own Demon lord could stand of the way of his master's desire.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Well I hope you like my first chapter/prolog. I have to say beginnings are my tough point so I promise you that as slow as this may have went the next chapters will be much better I assure you. Please review to tell me if I should update or not and any feed back would be appreciated. Also a little "guide" if some of the Japanese vocabulary was misunderstood or not known.

Jiji-A name for Grandpa

Baka- Idiot

Dojo- A martial arts school

Sensei-teacher


End file.
